Comme proches
by Monkey D. Lisie
Summary: Cette fois, ils sont bel et bien très proches. Collés, même.
**Bonjour~**

 **Merci d'être venu voir cette fiction :3**

 **Monkey D. Lisie fait son come back après absence prolongée, et, au passage, s'excuse auprès des lecteur de Birdcage, La lame et le blond et Derrière la fumée. Si des lecteurs de ces fiction passent par là...Ces fictions vont bel et bien reprendre, promis!**

 **Voici une fiction Shanks x Mihawk, mon pairing préféré ^^ Si elle vous plait, je suis super contente; et si elle vous incite à écrire, c'est encore mieux! Le monde a besoin des fanfiqueurs! XD**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Oda-sama**

* * *

« Si tu perds, tu me dois un gage ! »

« Gamin. »

Étendus au milieu des feuilles mortes, l'un souriait bêtement, les bras posés sur le tapis d'automne, des deux côtés du visage de son vis-à-vis et ses jambes bloquant les siennes. L'autre soupira.

-Tu as gagné...Demande. Déclara le brun avec ennui.

Pour échapper à la vue du visage simplet, il tourna le sien sur le côté, la joue contre le chaud et frais parterre de la clairière. Il avait l'air d'un enfant boudeur, pensa le roux. Il était peu marqué par l'âge et aussi pâle qu'un nouveau-né, bien que ses traits furent plus durs, plus matures que ceux d'un gamin. Il avait une barbe courte et une moustache remarquablement bien taillées qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque où les deux épéistes s'accordaient des combats légendaires. L'époque depuis laquelle l'un pour l'autre ils étaient « Mihawk » et « Le Roux ».

L'Empereur se perdait dans cette contemplation. Il n'avait plus l'air rieur, seulement un léger sourire.

Il avait toujours trouvé au brun cette apparence paisible, presque candide parfois. Cette part de lui, il était le seul à la voir et espérait percevoir ce que le faucon ne laissait paraître qu'en sa seule compagnie. Après tout, qui connaissait plus proche du noir? On ne lui savait de relation que ce que l'on réduisait à une rivalité passée avec le Le Roux. Mais en cet instant, il était bel et bien le plus proche du Corsaire.

Dans un bruissement de feuilles, il se reposa entièrement sur le corps du brun, laissant glisser ses bras sur le sol, et plongea sa tête dans son cou, tout près de la chevelure ébène.

Mihawk réagit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Le Roux ? Laisse-moi me relever.

-Reste un peu comme ça...s'il te plaît.

-...Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises. Relève-toi.

-Tu exagères ! Ce n'est pas souvent que je viens te tenir compagnie, tu as bien cinq minutes à m'accorder...

Le brun tiqua à nouveau. Il aurait plutôt employé le terme « déranger ».

-Et puis tu me dois une faveur, non ? Alors reste.

Mihawk soupira. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait servir d'oreiller à l'Empereur.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Comme si j'avais réellement le choix...Tu pèses ton poids, tu sais, Le Roux.

-Shanks.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin semblait se sentir toujours aussi bien au creux du cou de son adversaire.

Il continuait sa contemplation de la chevelure corbeau dont la brise faisait voleter quelques brins, lui apportant un parfum musqué. Il voulut en capturer un peu plus et y enfoui son visage.

Mihawk, qui lui tournait la tête, eut un mouvement d'épaule et fit claquer sa langue.

-Mais tu sens bon...

Le corsaire laissa passer le caprice de l'empereur qu'il savait plutôt tactile et soupira en fermant les yeux. La présence du pirate ne lui était désagréable, le souffle chaud qu'il sentait contre sa nuque et la sensation d'être bloqué sous le corps à la douce puissance, plus lourd que le sien plutôt fin, étaient à la fois plaisants et quelque peu perturbants.

Il sentit soudain des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux.

Il eut un sursaut et tourna vivement la tête vers le coupable, s'apprêtant à lui ordonner d'arrêter son cirque et de le laisser partir, et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce dernier, leurs visages à seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Sous la surprise, ils se fixèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux et Mihawk détourna à nouveau la tête du côté opposé.

-Laisse-moi partir, maintenant. Requit-il simplement quelque peu perturbé et...gêné ?

Le roux laissa passer un silence avant de soupirer.

-Tu es trop violent, tu devrais te détendre un peu. Tes muscles tressautent.

Pour illustrer son propos, il passa ses doigts sur la tempe du brun qui frissonna au contact. Sans prendre en compte cette réaction, il les laissa glisser sur la peau d'albâtre jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il plaça sa main comme s'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le muscle avec son pouce et, toujours la tête dans le creux du cou pâle de celui qui lui tournait la tête, lui demanda permission :

-Je peux ?

Mihawk hésita sur l'interprétation à donner et acquiesça d'un geste sec que le roux perçu dans la chevelure ébène.

Shanks se mit à masser lentement le cou du brun.

Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître sur son visage, ses muscles se contractaient quand l'Empereur y appliquait une trop forte pression, signe de tensions. Le roux l'avait pressenti.

-Tu devrait te ménager, de telles contractures ne sont pas bonnes pour un épéiste...Et tu vas finir par abîmer ton corps.

-Ne me fait pas la morale. Répondit sans grande conviction le plus âgé.

Il se laissa néanmoins faire.

Il devait admettre que le manchot était doué ses muscles, de son cou aux épaules où Shanks descendait à présent opposaient de moins en moins de résistance. Il se sentait bien.

C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un massage. Du commun des mortels, l'Empereur était d'ailleurs le seul à s'être jamais préoccupé de sa santé, comme de sa solitude. Il faut dire que quand on ne connaît les grands hommes que par leurs exploits, on les voit vite invulnérables. Mais ni la force, ni l'aura d'un homme ne l'ont jamais dépourvu d'états d'âme. L'humanité, héros et monstre, n'a qu'un cœur.

-...

-Shanks...Je suis un homme, tu sais. Déclara Mihawk d'un ton froid.

\- ...Hem, oui, j'avais remarqué...Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ta main. Sur ma hanche.

Ah.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà...Merci d'avoir lu^^**

 **Ça me ferait super plaisir si cette fiction vous a arraché un sourire^^ J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **Si vous avez une requête ou un conseil, n'hésitez pas, je serait méga contente et je sauterait comme une folle en recevant votre message, comme toujours. Et de bonne humeur pour toute la journée!**

 **PS: En passant, puisque les auteurs ont souvent de l'imagination, puis-je vous soumettre mes sujets d'arts plastique?**

 _ **1. Comme dans un cocon (à faire en 3D)**_

 _ **2. Dépendance**_

 _ **3. Voir avec son corps et pas seulement avec ses yeux**_

 _ **4. Faire du joli avec du sale ( genre que quelque chose de sale, comme on le présente devienne beau)**_

 **Tout cela en gardant bien à l'esprit que la réponse au sujet doit être en lien avec l'art plastique ( je ne vais pas dessiner une cigarette pour le sujet dépendance par exemple ^^ plutôt comme exemple une oeuvre avec plusieurs parties qui dépendent les unes des autres) Les supports et matériaux, techniques, sont libres.**

 **Toutes vos idées sont les bienvenues! ( moi je sèche vraiment T_T)**

 **Un pitit review?**

 **Love :3**

 **B'sous!**


End file.
